The Journey
by Gray Love
Summary: Now ten years old, child prodigy and daughter of world renowned actress Isabella Salvador, Jamie Salvador journeys through the Lippin region in hopes of becoming a Pokémon master. Along the way, she gains knowledge and friends while she has to face rivals. Will she succeed in her goal or will she return a failure? Will she find romance along the way? Read on to find out. :D


Author's Note: I have been yearning to write this story for a long time since I created my Pokémon original characters Jamie and Damon. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I like writing about them.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise. I am simply a Pokémon trainer/breeder who is showing her love for the franchise by writing about her characters' journey through the world of Pokémon.

Chapter I: The Choice

Sunlight filtered in through the large windows of a spacious and elegantly furnished apartment. It entered one of the two bedrooms where a young ten year old, orange haired girl was still sleeping so soundly while holding a small sleeping pink baby Pokémon close to her. The baby Pokémon opened one of her blue eyes then closed it again because of the glare of the sunlight. She turned around and snuggled closer to her "mommy", hoping to get some more sleep.

Suddenly, a loud alarm rang out in the room from its place on the bedside table, jolting the bed's occupant and her companion from their sleep. The girl, Jamie Salvador, fell off of the bed, landing on the carpeted floor with a thud while the baby Pokémon fell on top of her. To top it of, the alarm clock vibrated and fell off the table, landing squarely on her forehead.

"Ouch!" Jamie rubbed her forehead before she looked up at the young Pokémon sitting on her belly. "Are you okay, Yuki?"

"Smooch." Yuki, the smiling Smoochum, nodded before giving her "mommy" a good morning kiss on the cheek.

The girl hugged the Smoochum to her before she stood up. "What time is it anyway?" Since today was her tenth birthday, she was expected to go to the laboratory in town to get her starter Pokémon from Professor Gabi Acacia.

Picking up the clock that had ruined her wonderful dreams, she looked at the time. Her eyes grew large. Oh my, she was late. Placing Yuki down on the bed near some baby toys, she rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower before rushing back into the bedroom and changed out of her pajamas.

Grabbing her bag, which she had thankfully prepared the night before and her favourite pair of sunglasses, which she immediately placed on her head, Jamie picked up Yuki as gently as she could because she was rushing. She only slowed to lock the door to the apartment then ran the length of the corridor to the elevators. She punched the down button and looked up at the indicator. The elevator's so slow, she thought as the number changed indicating its ascent through each floor.

When the elevator doors finally opened, she was grateful that there was no one on it. She stepped on and pressed the button for the ground floor. She could not have pressed the closed button enough as the doors took their time to close.

As the elevator descended, Yuki began to fidget in her "mommy's" arms. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I can't put you down now. I'm in a hurry." Jamie apologized to the Kiss Pokémon, who was pouting at that moment.

When the elevator stopped two floors to the ground floor, she almost wanted to push the close button when the doors opened and a young man with blonde hair sauntered in. Had she not been in a hurry, Jamie would have noticed how cute he was. She would have scowled at him though had her mother not taught her that scowling was very unladylike.

"Cute Smoochum." His compliment surprised her. "Thanks", she could not help mutter. She was starting to get annoyed by the slow elevator and the time running as she stood there, waiting for it to get to the ground floor. When the elevator stopped at her destination, she rushed out of the apartment building, not even noticing that the guy was smiling as he watched her go.

Jamie hailed the blue taxi that was waiting at the corner and told the driver to go to the Pokémon laboratory as fast as he could.

oo0o0o0o0o

The Pokémon laboratory in Avad City was a large two-story building in the center of downtown Avad. A large part of the laboratory was turned into a Pokémon sanctuary where different Pokémon were allowed to freely live in protected areas made to be as close to their natural habitat as possible despite the urban city setting. Inside the laboratory, the scientists assisting the renowned Professor Acacia were helping him prepare the starter Pokémon that the new trainers would choose from.

Unlike the other regions, new trainers in the Lippin region were given the chance to choose from six starter Pokémon instead of the standard three. They were Chimchar, Bulbasaur, Fennekin, Mudkip, Totodile and Snivy. As the day wore on, each ten year old child chose their first Pokémon partner to take with them on their journey.

Professor Acacia waved as the last trainer, a girl who had chosen Chimchar, walked out of the laboratory. He turned to his head assistant, Dita. "Is that all of them?"

Dita wiped her glasses before looking down the list on her clipboard. She had checked all but one box. "There should be one more, Professor, Ms. Salvador's daughter."

The mention of the name Salvador made Professor Acacia thoughtful. Ah, yes. He had heard of the child prodigy, daughter of Isabella Salvador, the famous actress. Earlier that day, he had expected her to be punctual and be one of the first to arrive. He had not expected her to be the last.

A blue taxi pulled up in front of the laboratory and a young orange-haired girl popped out, half-running for the door while clutching a Smoochum who looked like she was about to cry in frustration. Ah, she is here, the professor thought.

Jamie stopped in front of the middle-aged professor in the lab coat. "I am Jamie Salvador, Professor, and I am here to get my Pokédex and choose my Pokémon partner." She finally said after she took a few moments to catch her breath. She noticed the female assistant beside the professor had a disapproving look on her face.

The professor noted that she had not mentioned the word first and looked down at the Smoochum, who looked up at him with almost tear filled eyes. He noticed the everstone necklace around the baby Pokémon's neck although he did not comment on it.

"Hello, Jamie. Come in then." He gestured to what they called the "reception" room where trainers were allowed to choose their partners.

Jamie placed Yuki down on the carpeted floor and the Smoochum toddled around, clearly cheered by the fact that she was allowed to move about. Jamie had to keep an eye on the Kiss Pokémon as she had a habit of exploring places on her own. "Mommy" had to guide the baby Pokémon into the room where they were expected to go.

Yuki wandered around the room before she toddled towards the table where six Pokéballs had been placed. "Smooch?"

Jamie stood before the table, debating on which one she would choose as she waited for the balls to be opened.

Professor Acacia pressed the release button of each ball and a Pokémon materialized on the table. The first was the green Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur, who picked Yuki up using his vines and began to sway her slowly back and forth as if mimicking the motions of a cradle. Yuki yawned once, her eyes growing heavier and droopier. _A caring Pokémon_ , Jamie thought.

The next was the blue Big Jaw Pokémon, Totodile, who playfully shot a small fountain of water out of his mouth. Jamie could understand why a towel was placed before that particular Pokéball. _Show-off_ , she thought as the Big Jaw Pokémon hopped up and down on the spot with glee at having a potential playmate.

After Totodile was the blue Mud Fish Pokémon, Mudkip. The Totodile tried to get the Mud Fish Pokémon to play with him but the Mudkip stood his ground and would not be swayed by the Big Jaw Pokémon's antics.

The next was orange and yellow Chimchar. The fiery Chimp Pokémon jumped into Jamie's arms and gave her a hug. Jamie gently placed him back on the table, more afraid of the fire monkey's flames burning her carefully chosen designer clothes although touched by his show of affection.

The green Snivy came out at that moment. The Grass Snake Pokémon was more modest than the other starters and chose to stay where she had appeared, looking up at the new trainer with trusting brown eyes. _Awww, she's cute._

Jamie had seen each of the starters but none of them really stood out for her until the final Pokémon appeared. The yellow Fox Pokémon, Fennekin, moved her head from side to side then walked with grace and poise towards the small pillow placed in front of her Pokéball. She sat down primly and gave Jamie a smile.

Jamie looked about for Yuki and found the Smoochum sound asleep on one of the sofas in the room with a blanket covering her, probably placed there by the assistant who had disappeared to another section of the lab. _So much for testing companionability,_ she thought. Yuki's compatibility with the starter Pokémon would have helped the decision making process.

She turned her attention to the Fennekin who still sat there, now looking up at her with her large dark orange eyes. Of all the Pokémon, Jamie gravitated to her most. She had stood out above the rest with just her appearance. Jamie had always had a soft spot for foxes.

"Come here, you little vixen." The Fox Pokémon almost trotted to her new trainer. Jamie held her in her arms. "Welcome to the group, Inari."

"Fennekin, eh? Excellent choice." Professor Acacia picked up a small reddish-orange device from a desk nearby. It was smaller and more compact than Jamie's smartphone. He handed it to her.

Jamie's smile brightened her face. Her Pokédex! "I assume you already know how to use a Pokédex." The professor said. Jamie nodded. She had learned how to use one when she was eight years old but had never been allowed to catch any Pokémon. She had been waiting to get her own official one ever since.

She pressed the power button. "Good day, Jamie." A female voice came out of the small almost unnoticeable speaker portion of her Pokédex. Jamie was glad they had changed the voice for the new Pokédex series. She had not liked the male voice she had heard from the Pokédex she had used when she was younger.

"Now you are ready to start your Pokémon journey. The Lippin region has a wide variety of Pokémon. Go out and explore the world as you bond with your Pokémon." The professor gestured out into the world with his impassioned words.

"Thank you, Professor." Jamie hugged her new Pokémon friend and partner.

"Oh, and before I forget. Dita!" The professor almost bellowed; reminding Jamie of the water buffalo she had heard as a child. The young assistant reappeared with five Pokéballs in her hands. She handed them to Jamie who held them in her free hand.

"Use them well." Dita advised before she turned and went back the way she had come.

Jamie picked up Yuki and held her close. Professor Acacia handed her Inari's Pokéball. She called Inari back and the Fennekin was more than happy to go with her. She waved goodbye to the professor as she left the laboratory. She then took out her phone and sent her mother a message.

 _Mom,_

 _Today is the start of my_ _Pokémon journey. I miss you. I will talk to you soon. I love you!_

 _-Jamie_

Jamie knew her mother was busy filming the new Pokémon movie she was starring in with her Gardevoir, Antoinette. That was the reason they had moved to Avad City in the first place so Isabella could be closer to the filming location. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Jamie looked down the path leading out of the city and took her first steps on her journey with Yuki and Inari.


End file.
